Les Jeux de Disney
by TheLabRatsWriter
Summary: Un peu comme une version Disney des Hunger Games.


Bonjour et bienvenue à ma première histoire jamais! Je sais que je suis un peu en retard pour rats de laboratoire (puisque la série est terminée), mais je l'espère, je serai encore capable d'écrire des fanfics. Si je continue à faire cette histoire, je vais ajouter des rats de laboratoire, il Kickin ', Girl Meets World Mighty Med, Austin et Ally, et peut-être un peu plus. Maintenant, je connais quelques personnes ont fait cela, mais je voulais faire mon chemin. Sans plus tarder, voici le chapitre 1!

* * *

POV Chase

Aujourd'hui était le jour de la décision, le jour où je savoir si je me bats avec l'équipe Alpha ou l'équipe de Beta aux Jeux Disney. Si vous ne saviez pas, les Jeux Disney sont la principale chose ici. Chaque année, il y a des groupes choisis et celui qui est ramassé va se battre dans l'arène de combat ultime, aussi connu comme "Disneyland." Après qu'ils ont des groupes sélectionnés, vous vous entraînez 24/7 essayer d'adapter dans le meilleur groupe que vous pouvez éventuellement. Après cela, vous êtes mis en soit l'équipe Alpha ou équipe Beta. Mais ce n'est pas tout ... une fois que vous obtenez votre équipe a pris, il est Alpha contre Beta. Celui qui est encore survivre à la fin gagne et est en mesure de rentrer chez eux. Quoi qu'il en soit, ce fut le moment où je l'ai attendu pendant des années maintenant. Depuis que je suis 13, mes deux frères et moi avons été nommés pour combattre dans les Jeux Disney sous le nom secret "Lab Rats" (ne me demandez pas où ils ont obtenu le nom), mais nous avons jamais réellement combattu. Je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans mes frères et sœurs ... ils sont la chose la plus proche que j'ai jamais depuis notre mère est décédée combats dans les jeux. Notre père, Douglas, fait encore sortir vivant mais elle n'a pas été aussi chanceux. Douglas ne fait pas très bien non plus, il est à l'hôpital de trop nombreuses batailles. Je ne sais pas pourquoi il en est même légal, mais je suppose que les gens semblent l'apprécier. Quoi qu'il en soit, je cherchais par la poste quand je trouvai les lettres du Siège Disneyland.

"Adam! Bree! Devinez quoi est venu!" Ils se sont précipités vers moi et je les ai remis leurs lettres. Nous instantanément les ouvert et l'intérieur étaient les instructions.

 _Avant de vous lancer directement dans la recherche sur ce que l'équipe vous êtes, il y a quelques règles qui doivent être pris en considération. Par conséquent, lisez dans cette liste avant d'ouvrir le reste du contenu dans l'enveloppe._

 _Maintenant, il y a deux équipes: L'équipe Alpha et l'équipe de Beta. Lorsque vous ouvrez la lettre suivante, il va avoir une page rouge (Alpha) ou une page bleue (Beta). Si vous êtes sur le côté Alpha, vous combattrez contre le côté de Beta ..._ Tout le reste était explicite, je ne vais pas lire le reste. Je pouvais entendre Adam et Bree en arrière - plan.

"Qu'est-ce que vous obtenez Bree?"

«Je suis l'équipe Alpha!"

"Pas du tout, moi aussi!" Grand, cela signifie que je suis sur l'équipe Alpha, non? À ce stade, je priais vraiment difficile que j'atteindre le statut Alpha. Je ne pouvais pas supporter d'être en dehors de mes frères et sœurs comme ça et être obligé de les tuer, ils sont la seule chose que j'ai. Je les aime autant que je le peux. Je sais que cela semble étrange, mais il est vrai. Je peux les entendre crier de joie que j'ai ouvert ma lettre. L'anticipation commençait à moi; Je pouvais le sentir. Une fois que je pris le papier et avant que je puisse déplier le papier, j'entends Adam à me parler.

"Hey Chase, qu'est-ce que vous obtenez? Je parie que c'était Alpha, comme nous." Je déplié la page et vu la couleur et vaguement lu les mots sur elle. Ma bouche a chuté et j'étreint Adam aussi dur que je le pouvais. Les larmes coulaient sur mes joues et sur la chemise d'Adam, laissant Adam et Bree confus.

"Chase, quel est-il? Est-ce des larmes de joie?" Je lui tendis le papier et le lire avec lui.

 _Vous avez été sélectionné pour rejoindre l'équipe de Beta. Nous allons vaincre les Alphas!_

* * *

Cela était-il, chapitre 1! Nous espérons que vous les gars aimé! Laisser un commentaire ci-dessous (s'il vous plaît) ...

Voici un résumé de la façon dont le travail Disney Jeux (chapitre 1 est une sorte de confusion):

1\. Les Jeux de Disney est un peu comme les Hunger Games, mais différent. Au lieu de districts, vous avez deux équipes: l'Alpha et l'équipe de Beta. Si vous êtes du côté de l'équipe Alpha, vous devez tuer tous les membres Beta pour gagner les Jeux de Disney, et vice-versa pour l'équipe de Beta.

2\. Je vais ajouter plus que Lab Rats, ceci est juste le premier chapitre. À partir de quand les jeux commencent, vous serez en mesure de prendre part au scrutin de qui vous pensez devrait gagner les Jeux Disney.

Votre avis ci-dessous si c'est le pire français que vous avez jamais vu. À bientôt de Le Bionic Elite!


End file.
